Pour l'amour d'un roi
by iwishedwardcullenwasalive
Summary: ceci est la traduction de la fanfic de magan bagan. Bella Swan vit une vie parfaitement notmale. Quelques mois avant ses 18 ans, ses parents lui anonce qu'elle est fiancée au prince Edward et qu'elle doit se rendre en Angleterre pour le rencontrer.
1. Fiancée

Chapitre 1

Fiancée

Ma vis n'a pas toujours été facile. Je suis née il y a environ dix-huit ans, mes parents se nomment Charlie et Renée Swan et je ne pouvait pas avoir deux parents plus incroyables qu'eux. Tout deux travaillent extrèmement fort et ont essayer de me donner tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan.

Nous vivons à Forks, Washington, une petite ville au sud de Port Angeles où la seule attraction est la nature pour la chasse et le camping. La plupart des journées sont passées à se cacher de la pluie et tout est très vert.

Charlie est le chef de police de Forks et Renée est professeur à l'école primaire local.

L'été de ma dernière année au secondaire, j'ai eu la plus grosse surprise de ma vie. Je revenais d'une journée passée avec mon ami à First Beach dans la réserve amérindienne de La Push.

« Bella, peux-tu venir ici s'il-te-plaît?» m'appela Charlie du salon.

Je descendis l'escalier et allai m'asseoir entre mes parents.

«Quelque chose ne va pas?»

« Non chérie, nous voulions seulement te parler.» Renée sourit

« Ah d'accord, me parler à propos de quoi?» je m'installai dans les coussins.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard silencieux.

Je commençais à sentir la panique me serrer l'estomac.

« Il y a environ dix-sept ans, ton père et moi étions à Seattle pour quelques semaines. Il avait été envoyé à la tête de la sécurité pour cet homme très important pendant qu'il était dans la ville.» affirma prudemment Renée.

« Quelques jours avant qu'il ne quitte, je l'ai sauvé, lui et sa famille, d'un horrible accident. Il y a eu des tirs, la total.» Charlie continua. « L'homme m'a dit qu'il me devais la vie et qu'il voulais me le repayer de toutes les manières qui lui étaient possible. Je ne pouvais rien lui demandé, car je ne trouvais pas ça correct, alors à la fin nous en sommes venus à un compromis.»

« Tous les quatre, ta mère et moi, lui et sa femme, avons signé un engagement qui dit que lorsque tu auras dix-huit ans, tu marierais leur fils aîné. Bella nous t'avons promise à quelqu'un.»

je restai assise choquée, incapable de parler pour plusieurs minutes. Lorsque finalement je retrouvai ma voix, j'essayai de rester calme. « S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi que c'est une blague.»

Renée secoua la tête, « c'est la vérité, Bella».

J'étais incapable de formuler quelque chose de cohérent dans ma tête.

« L'homme avec lequel nous avons fait cet arrangement est le roi Carlisle d'Angleterre. Son fils, le prince Edward est ton promis.» Charlie ne m'avais pas regardée dans les yeux durant tout le temps qu'il avait parlé.

« Alors quoi? Vous allez m'envoyer là-bas comme si j'étais une valise? N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire là-dedans?» J'avais finalement retrouvé ma voix, prête à piquer une colère.

Aucun des deux ne me regarda et ils soupirèrent. « Cet arrangement est dur comme fer jeune fille, ils ont envoyé toute l'information pour toi. Ton avion décolle demain et tu restera avec eux jusqu'au mariage.» me dit Charlie.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à croire ce qu'ils me disaient, un mariage arrangé? À un prince rien de moins. Je n'avais vraiment aucun choix et demain matin, je partais pour une pays inconnu.

« Vous ne pouves pas m'y obligé, je n'irai pas.» têtue, je croisai les bras. « Un prince? Vous êtes fous tous les deux.» maugréai-je.

« Bella, ne sois pas si difficile, nous ne t'envoyons pas travailler en tant qu'esclave. Ceci est une bonne chose, il pourra t'offrir des choses que tu n'as jamais rêver avoir.» Elle mit sa main sur ma joue.

« C'est vrai.» Je m'éloignai d'elle. « Comment avez-vous pu me cacher tout ça ces dix-sept dernières années? Ne croyez-vous pas que j'avais le droit de savoir?»

« Nous pensions que ce serait mieux si nous ne te le disions pas et maintenant je peux voir que ça l'était.» Elle soupira, regardant Charlie pour un peu de support.

Je les regardai, furieuse. « Vous avez gâché ma vie»

« Arrête d'être si dramatique Bella. Nous avons fait ça pour ton bien.» les dispositions de Renée habituellement si positives s'affaiblissaient.

« Ça me sert à rien d'argumenter Bella, la limousine sera là demain matin.» Normalement, Charlie n'était pas aussi brusque avec moi. C'était probablement plus dur pour lui je j'avais réaliser.

Frustrée, je me levai alors que des larmes de colère coulaient sur mes joues. Sans un mot ou un regard, je me précipitai vers l'escalier puis dans ma chambre claquant la porte sur mon sillage. J'allais de mon lit à mon garde-robe, en essayant de concocté un plan quelque peu rationnel pour me sortir de cette situation.

Rien ne me vint à l'esprit.

Avec tou à l'intérieur, je voulais hurler, je voulais jeter des objets à travers ma chambre et causer une agitation, mais ce n'était pas qui j'étais. Je ne pouvais pas me persuader de le faire.

Après dix minutes et un creux permanent dans mon tapis, je capitulai et commençai à faire mes valises. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, mais j'essayai d'étirer le processus le plus possible.

Après avoir rangé mes livres et mes vêtements, je trouvai mon sac d'effets de toilette et allai prendre une douche dans notre salle de bain commune au bout du couloir. Je barrai la porte de la salle de bain et tournai l'eau aussi chaud que je pouvais endurer. Je me déshabillai et entrai. Ça me pris toute ma volonté de me pas craquer comme je me tenais sous le jet d'eau chaude. Lorsque que je finis, je sortis et me chageai pour une paire de pantalon ouaté et un t-shirt comfortable. Je brossai mes cheveux et retournai dans ma chambre. J'éteingnis les lumières et montai dans mon lit.

je restai là regardant le plafond et laissant les larmes rouler sur mes joues je refusais de les laisser voir que je pleurais.

La prochaine chose que je réalisai c'est que c'était le matin et que le soleil brillait. Bien sur, le jour où je me retrouvais à quitter Forks, le soleil décidais de se pointer le bout du nez. Je me rendis à la fenêtre et tassai les rideaux révélant ainsi un ciel bleu clair. Lorsque je décidai que j'avais assez perdu de temps à regarder par la fenêtre, je m'habillai.

J'allai à la salle de bain et me brossai les dents. J'essayai de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux indomptables, mais je laissai finalement tomber et me fis une queue de cheval. Je pris mes valises et réussi à les descendre sans tomber.

Mon corps me criait de combattre. De leur dire que de me forcer à faire ça n'était pas correct. Que je devrais pouvoir choisir quelqu'un de moi-même.

Renée et Charlie étaient dans le salon en train de se parler à voix basses jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent ma présence. « Bon matin ma chérie, veux-tu ton petit déjeuner?»

Je secouai la tête et restai là. Qu'est-ce que l'on est supposé dire à des parents qui nous ont tant donné tout au long de notre vie et qui maintenant nous envoient dans une pays étrangé? " Non merci maman, je suis sûre qu'ils ont préparé un festin pour mon arrivée. Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir sur les détails du mariage." Ce ne serais probablement pas une très bonne idée.

Juste avant que j'ouvre la bouche pour parler, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

Charlie alla ouvrir « bienvenu votre majesté.» Il inclina la tête. « S'il-vous-plaît, entrez.» Il fit un pas de côté pour laisser entrer la personne.

Ma mâchoire est presque tombée sur le plancher lorsque je vis l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

Il avait l'air d'un top modèle, mais avec un air majestueux. Il avait les cheveux blonds coupés court et une peau très pâle. Il avait l'air grand et fort, laissant les autres savoir qu'il était en charge, mais il émanait de lui une compassion qui faisait qu'il semblait accessible. « tu dois être Isabella .» il fit un pas dans ma direction. Cet accent Britannique allais causer ma mort.

« Bella, S'il-vous-plaît, votre majesté. » Je touchai mes joues.

« Bella, bien-sûr, tu peux m'appeler Carlisle.» Il sourit. « Je déteste être grossier, mais nous devons partir.» dit il à mes parents. Il claqua des doigts et deux hommes vinrent et prirent mes valises.

Renée vint vers moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains « je sais que cela peut te sembler déraisonnable et que tu nous hais maintenant, mais j'ai le sentiment que tout va s'arranger. Je t'aime Bella.» Elle m'enlaça.

Charlie était aux alentours mal à l'aise, il s'éclaircit la gorge quelques fois « Téléphones-nous lorsque tu arriveras, s'il est trop tard au moins, envois-nous un courriel.» Il m'embrassa sur le front.

J'acquieçai « Au revoir.» Je suivit Carlisle dehors et m'arrêtai lorsque je vis la limousine Hummer. Ces gens avaient ménagé aucune dépense. Le chaufeur ouvrit la porte pour nous je grimpai en premier, suivis de Carlisle. Je m'assis à l'arrière et Carlisle alla s'asseoir en avant à côté d'un superbe femme aux cheveux cuivrés.

Une fille ressemblant à un lutin vint s'asseoir à ma droite. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coupés courts qui pointaient dans tous les sens et la peau pâle. Ses vêtements dont on voyait clairement qu'ils étaient de la main d'un designer me firent penser qu'elle aussi pouvait être de la famille royale. «Salut Bella, je suis Alice, la fille de Carlisle.» Elle me tendit la main.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.» je rougit.

« Papa a pensé que je pourrais t'aider à te préparer pour ton arrivée. Qui est notre famille? À quoi s'attendre lorsque nous arriverons? Quand rencontreras-tu Edward?» Alice avait définitivement beaucoup d'énergie; elle parlait presque trop vite pour que je puisse comprendre. « Nous allons aborder plus de sujets plus tard, mais il m'a dit de ne pas te surmener maintenant.»

je rougit encore un fois « Oui s'il-te-plaît, pas de surmenage»

« Très bien alors.» son rire était comme une légère trille, qui était musicale dans un sens. « Pour commencer, je te présente notre mère.» Elle pointa le femme assise à côté de Carlisle. « C'est la reine Esmée. C'est une femme très gentille et aimante. Ils se sont rencontrer à l'école et se sont aimés au premier regard.»

« Edward est l'ainé il est euh... ce n'est pas une personne très sociale. Mon autre frère se nomme Emmett, il est essentiellement un gros nounours il fait peur de l'extérieur, mais il est doux et taquin à l'intérieur.» expliqua-t-elle.

« Génial, l'homme que j'allais épouser était un ermite. Ça allais être parfait. Il portait probablement des lunette avec du papier collant sur les branches et des pantalons trop court. Mille fois merci à Charlie et Renée.

« Emmett et moi sommes tous les deux en couple, sa femme s'appelle Rosalie. Elle est grande, Blonde et très persévérante, ne sois pas trop intimidée par elle.» continua Alice. « Mon fiancé s'appelle Jasper Withlock. Nous nous sommes rencontrer au collège et avons immédiatement sût que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre.»

j'acquieçai poliment lorsque j'avais à le faire et souriai lorsqu'elle parla un peu plus de Jasper, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Au moins j'aurais deux amis dans toute ce désordre. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, je fus confuse lorsque nous quittâmes les terminaux pour nous diriger vers une autre partie de l'aéroport.

Alice vit la confusion sur mon visage et sourit « Nous avons notre propre avion, Bella.»

Bien sur qu'ils en avait un, Ils étaient probablement les personnes les plus riches de la planètes, pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas leur propre avion? Je regardai craintivement autour de moi et essayai d'écouter attentivement Alice alors qu'elle me submergeait de tout ce qu'il me restais à savoir. Elle expliqua que la presse allais être présente lorsque nous allions atterrir, mais de ne pas leur prêter attention.

Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de m'introduire à la presse avant que je sois reposer du voyage et que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Edward. Elle m'appris aussi quelques choses sur Edward, il avait vingt-cinq ans, jouait du piano classique et avait une belle collection de CD et de livres. Super, un homme plus âgé.

Ce n'était pas l'histoire de sa vie, mais au moins, j'avais les bases.

J'avais le sentiment qu'elle me cachait volontairement quelque chose, mais je ne la pressai pas. Être ici n'était pas mon idée et je n'allais sûrement pas essayer d'aller chercher des informations sur lui.

Lorsque nous avions fait quelques heures de vol, je me senti glisser vers le sommeil, l'oreiller sur laquelle reposait ma tête était la plus comfortable que je n'ai jamais eu.

Mon cellulaire me réveilla et je vit que c'était mon meilleur ami, Jacob Black. Oups! J'avais complètement oubliée Jacob. Qu'étai-je sensée lui dire? J'ouvris mon téléphone et le portai à mon oreille. « Allô?»

« Bells, est-ce que ça te dis de venir faire un tour?» sa voix profonde et enrouée m'était si chaude et familière. « Je commence à travailler sur la Rabbit.»

Je fléchit intérieurement « Je souhaiterait tellement pouvoir Jake.»

Il arrêta « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chérie?»

« Hier, mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils m'envoyaient en Angleterre pour rencontrer l'homme auquel ils m'ont promise.» je gardai ma voix basse. « Nous sommes présentement dans l'avion.»

« Vraiment très drôle Bella.» s'esclaffa-t-il

« Jake je suis complètement sérieuse.» je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour m'enpêcher de pleurer. «Il ont attendu jusqu'à hier soir et ne m'ont pas donner le choix, je devais y aller.»

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment. « Bells, je.... peut-être que je peut venir te chercher, t'emporter loin de ces fous et t'amener vivre avec moi et Billy.» suggéra-t-il

Oh si seulement il pouvait, sa peau rousse me manquait déjà et la manière qu'il avait de me faire sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Il était de La Push et avait de longs cheveux noirs avec des yeux encore plus sombres. Il était immense, au moins 6' 5'' et des muscles à des places où je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait y en avoir.

«Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée.» je soupirai, fermant mes yeux alors que d'autres larmes tombèrent.

« Je t'appèlerai dès que j'en ai la chance, Jake. Je te le promets, tu me manque déjà tellement.» admis-je.

« Ouais, moi aussi, d'accord. Essais de ne pas tomber et de briser quelque chose.» Il rit pour lui-même.

Je roulai mes yeux. « D'accord, Bye.» J'attendis quelques secondes avant de couper la communication, je serrai l'oreiller contre moi et me rendormis. Mes rêves étaient étrages, pleins de Jacob et d'un autre homme. Je n'étais pas capable de voir nettement son visage, mais quelque part à l'intérieur de moi, je savais que c'était mon âme soeur.

« Bella, nous sommes arrivés.» chuchota Alice dans mon oreille.

Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres

Elle me sourit. « Tu vas aimer. Je te le promets.»

Je me levai lentement, me sentant un peu vacillante après avoir tant dormi. Près de la sorti, je vis Carlisle et Esmée souriant alors que je m'approchai. J'avais l'impression de rêvé, comme si tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était me pincer et je me serais réveillée, mais au plus profond de moi, je savais que ce n'était qu'un souhait.

Carlisle et Esmée sortir de l'avion en premier et embarquèrent dans la première limousine.

Après, Alice et moi débarquèrent de l'avion. Elle avait raison à propos des paparazzi, ils étaient partout. Pendant que nous nous frayions un chemin jusqu'à notre limousine ils n'arrèrent pas de nous crier question sur question. Heureusement, ils étaient repoussés par les gardes. Nous entrâmes dans l'autre limousine et nous sommes éloignés.

Mon cerveau travaillait durant tout le temps. Où allions-nous? Comment serait Edward? Pourrai-je sortir au beau milieu de la nuit et retourner à Forks? La dernière question était impossible, mais je la garderais comme dernier secours. Je tremblais de peur à l'idée de ce qui restait à venir.

Je remarquai à peine lorsque nous atteignîmes notre destination. C'était de loin le plus grand palace que j'avais jamais vu, j'en restai bouche bée.

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas?.» Me demanda une voix féminine et nasale. « Je m'appelle Lauren et bienvenu à Volterra mademoiselle Isabella.»

« Salut Lauren.» je me mordis la lèvre, sentant immédiatemment son hostilité envers moi. Quelle excellente idée d'être venu içi. « Appelles-moi Bella s'il-te-plaît.»

« Par ici Mademoiselle Bella, vous avez une rencontre avec le prince dans deux heures.» Elle commença à marcher.

Lorsque je réalisai qu'elle marchait, je me dépêchai, prudemment, à la rejoindre et la suivit alors qu'elle me guidait à travers le château. Tout était si beau; j'avais à peine le temps de regarder. Tout semblait tellement vieux et historique.

« Dans cette direction se trouve la salle du trône, vous pourrez visiter le château, lorsque que tout sera arranger pour vous.» Elle pointa alors qu'elle marchait. « Votre chambre sera à l'étage et vos effets sont dépaquetées au moment où nous nous parlons.»

Lorsque que finalement nous fûmes rendues aux escaliers, elle me conduisit à travers un long couloir me pointant quelque peintures et pièces d'art. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant une porte, la quatrième à droite. « C'est ici mademoiselle Bella.» Elle ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes.

Je restai bouche bée une fois de plus, l'antichambre était plus vaste que ma cuisine et mon salon réunit. Je continuai et vit la chambre. Elle était aussi grande que l'antichambre. Le lit était plus grand que dans mes espérances et avait l'air si comfortable.

La voix nasale de Lauren interrompit mes pensées alors que j'examinai la pièce. « Vous avez assez de temps pour vous rafraîchir si vous voulez, le prince vous attendra dans sa chambre dans deux heures. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher.»

J'allais lui poser une question lorsqu'elle partie en fermant la porte. Très amère. Après être restée planté là pendant quelques minutes, je cherchai le placard et faillis avoir une attaque de panique lorsque que je le trouvai, toutes les pièces étaient de la même grandeur et je pourrais me prendre seulement dans ce placard. Chercher quelque chose de décent à me mettre fut presque mission impossible. Non seulement mes ancien vêtements étaient dans le placard, mais quelqu'un avait pris la liberté de m'acheter une toute nouvelle garde-robe.

Pourquoi me souciai-je de porter quelque chose de présentable pour cet homme? Je ne voulais pas être ici et j'aurais pu moins me soucier de ce qu'il pensait de moi ou de l'image que je lui projetterai. Charlie et Renée voudrais me tuer si je me comporte comme un enfant gâté, alors je laissai tombé et commançai ma recherche. Il me fallut une heure pour trouver quelque chose qui ne me découvrais pas trop, mais qui était approprié à porter devant un prince. J'arrêtai mon choix sur un licou bleu foncé qui était quelque peu moulant et un paire de jeans foncé.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je trouvai la salle de bain et essayai de prendre que douche un tant soit peu relaxante. Je me séchai les cheveux et me fis une queue de cheval. Je m'habillai et me mis du gloss.

Comme je finissais, j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à ma porte j'allai répondre et trouvai Alice. « Salut.»

Elle me sourit. «Allô, aller vient Bella mon frère attend.» Elle me pris la mains et me guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je replaçai mes vêtements pendant que nous marchions.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, tu es ravissante.» m'assura Alice. Elle était tellement gentille.

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi?» demandai-je alors que nous marchions.

Alice sourit encore une fois. « Tu vas bientôt faire partie de la famille et j'ai le sentiment que tu es tout ce que mon frère a besoins. Il peut-être tellement frustrant quelques fois.»

Je n'aurais jamais pû me retrouver toute seule, cet édifice me donnais l'impression d'être un labyrinthe géant. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la porte, Alice frappa et attendit.

« Entrez.» Dit une voix velouté

Alice ouvrit la porte et me conduit à l'intérieur. « Edward.» dit-elle prudemment. « J'aimerais te présenter Isabella Swan.» Elle se tourna vers moi. « Voici mon frère Edward.»


	2. Bienvenue dans un monde de noirceur

**Note: Pour Arya15, Volterra est le nom du château où la famille royale habite.**

**Comme je ne suis qu'humaine, il m'arrive de faire des erreurs, si vous en voyez, envoyez-moi un message pour que je puisse les corrigées.**

Chapitre 2

Bienvenue dans un monde de noirceur

Alice me poussa un peu plus vers l'avant et pour la première fois, je vis Edward Cullen. Il était magnifique, comme le reste de sa famille. Sa peau était pâle et lisse.

Ses cheveux bronze était coiffés dans une sorte de désorde volontaire come s'il venait juste de sortir du lit. C'était vraiment attirant sur lui. Il était mince avec un soupon de muscle que l'on pouvait apreçevoir au travers de sa chemise. Il avait un port royal, comme son père.

Durant un moment, je me mis à rêvasser. Cet homme était beau et parfait; je veux dire, il était un prince par tous les saints! Et la seule raison pour laquelle je me retrouvais en face de lui est que mon père avait sauvé la vie de son père il y a des années. Que voudrait-il faire avec moi? Probablement rien, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, nous allions devoir faire ce qu'il nous était demandé.

Je me secouai la tête pour m'éclairssir les pensées et continuai à regarder le bel homme qui était debout en face de moi.

C'est à ce moment que je les remarquai. His yeux étaient couvert par une paire de lunette de soleil qui semblait très dispendieuse. Comment c'était bizzare de porter des lunettes à l'intérieur. Je me demandai pourquoi il voulait se couvrir les yeux. Si son visage était un standard, j'étais sûre que ses yeux devaient être éblouissants.

J'étais complètement captivé par lui. Mon rythme cardiaque avait augmenté de façon dramatique.

Je ressenti un léger soup de la par d'Alice. Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement.« boulour votre majesté.»

« Bonjour Isabella.» Il inclina légèrement la tête

« Bella s'il-vous-plaît.» J'avais toujours l'impression que quelqu'un allais me réprimander lorsqu'ils m'appelaient par mon nom en entier. C'était causé par le fait que Renée utilisait toujours mon prénom comlet lorsque que j'allais avoir des problèmes.

Ma correction sembla le déstabiliser pendant un instant, puis il acquieça de nouveau. « Merci, Alice.» il se tourna vers sa soeur.

Elle me regarda, me demandant silencieusement si c'était correct.

Je lui souris pour la rassurer et elle quitta en me jettant un dernier regard.

Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie et retourna toute son attention sur moi.

Tendant la main, il trouva mon bras, et remonta doucement vers mon épaule puis vers mon cou laissant un chemin de chaleur sur son passage. Alors, ses mains, atteignirent mon visage.

« Que faites vous votre majesté?» réussis-je à murmurer, surprises par le fait qu'il me touchait.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis aveugle, Ceci est ma manière de voir.» Ses mains remontèrent sur mon visage, laissant un courant électrique sur son sillage. Ses mains carressèrent toutes les courbes de mon visage, touchant mes lèvres, mon nez, mes yeux, n'oubliant aucun espace.

Ma respiration s'accélèra alors qu'il continuait. Je n'avais jamais expérimenté rien de tel. Je me demandai pourquoi il ne s'était pas fait opérer, après tout, il était un prince et pouvait se l'offrir. J'en vint finalement à la conclusion que même un prince ne peut défier les lois de la nature.

Il fit un pas vers moi et son odeur me frappa de plein fouet. C'était lOdeur d'Edward, masculine, avec une touche de miel et de feuilles d'automne. Rien ne se comparait à cette merveilleuse odeur.

Le rouge me monta aux joues alors qu'il continuait. « Rougis-tu?»

Embarassée, je fis oui de la tête sachant qu'il pourrait sentir le mouvement.

Finalement, après ce qui me sembla être plusieurs heures, il termina, baissant sa main.« Pars maintenant.» Il s'éloigna.

Je restai là, confuse, pendant quelques secondes. « Excusez-moi votre majesté?»

Il s'assit sur le sofa en face de moi « J'ai finis, pars maintenant.»

« Ce doit être un blague, j'ai passé à travers tout ça et vous me dites de partir après cinq minutes?» je me foutais du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ou qu'il avait probablement réalisé que j'étais moche, et c'était avec son ton hautain qu'il m'avait " Remerciée" .

« Exactement, je voulais te voir et maintenant c'est fait. Pars maintenant.» Sa voix de velours était devenue froide et sa mâchoire se crispa.

Je croisai mes bras et roulai les yeux. « Incroyable je ne voulais même pas venir ici et maintenant...» je ne finis pas ma phrase manquant de volonté.

« Et maintenant je te dis de partir.» Sa main pointa en direction de la porte.

Je continuai à le regardé, choquée de son comportement. « je vient ici sur ta demand eet tu me renvoie comme si j'étais l'une de tes servantes?»

Il fit un sourire en coin, un sourire si sexy qu'il me fit fondre malgré son comportement grossié.

« Bella, je suis le prince héritier.» Commenca-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

Ma colère pris le dessus, à cause du changement d'heure et du trajet en avion, le filtre où je censurais ce que j'allais dire était inexistant. Je le fusillai du regard, même s'il ne pouvais pas me voir, avant de parler.

« Je me fous de qui tu es. Edward, as-tu la moindre idée par quoi j'ai eu à passer les deux derniers jours? J'ai l'impression de marcher sur un fil ici. Ça ma pris tout ce que j'avais pour venir te voir. J'espère que tu as eu un beau portrait.» je sentis quelques larmes traîtresses qui menaçaient de tomber.

Je pleure toujours lorsque je suis en colère, c'est un défaut très embarrassant qui surgit durant les moments les moins appropriés.

« Lorsque tu voudras me parler au lieu de me donner des ordres, tu sais où me trouver.» J'ouvirs la porte et me précipitai dehors avant que les larmes commence à couler.

« Oh Bella, que c'est-il passé?» me demanda Alice en me rattrapant.

Je secouai la tête, trébuchant en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Heureusement, elle laissa tomber. Elle s'assura que je me rendis jusqu'à ma chambre en un morceau et me dis qu'elle allait s'arranger pour que de la nourriture me soit envoyer à ma chambre.

J'enlevai les vêtements que j'avais choisi pour rencontrer Edward et enfilai mes fidèles pantalons ouatés et chandails.

Sans aucune autre pensée, je grimpai dans l'immense lit non sans avoir essayer plusieurs fois et enfonçai ma tête dans un oreiller. Il était si doux et comfortable et je détestais l'idée que mes larmes puissent décolorées le tissu. J'ai pleuré durant je ne sais combien de temps, mais je me sentis mieux après.

Les derniers jours avaient été une montagne russe d'émotion pour moi. Avec l'annonce du contrat, le vol vers un pays étrangé et la rencontre avec mon "fiancé". Je n'étais plus certaine sur la quatité que je pouvais encore prendre. La manière qu'il m'avait traitée avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase.

Je pleurai durant toute la fin de l'après-midi et du début de la soirée sur le grand lit. Spécialement lorsque je découvrit qu'il était si grand et haut-perché, que je ne serais probablement pas capable de redescendre sans aide ou sans sauter en bas.

Après que je me fus calmée, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et une timide jeune femme fit son apparition. « Bonsoir mademoiselle» dit-elle. « Le prince demande que vous veniez le rejoindre pour souper. Il sera dans sa suite.»

Je m'assis, me dirigeant vers le brod du lit. « Quel est ton nom?»

« Oh, je m'appelle Amber mademoiselle.» Elle avait l'air si nerveuse et chancelante.

j'acquieçai, essayant de la rassurer. « Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Amber, s'il-te-plaît, peux-tu aller dire au prince que je ne me joindrai pas à lui ce soir?»

Elle acquieça. « Bien sûr mademoiselle.» Elle quitta la pièce rapidement.

Comme je me rasseyais sur le lit, la porte s'ouvirs en claquant. Alice et un homme robuste que je ne connaissais pas entrèrent. « Bella, tu es incroyable.» Dit l'homme de sa voix tonitruante.

« Je te présente mon frère Emmett.» me dit Alice, remarquant mon anxiété. « Pardonne-lui, je crois qu'il est tombé sur la tête lorsqu'il était petit.»

je ris doucement « heureuse de te rencontrer Emmett.»

Emmett sourit. « Voilà un sourire.» Ils s'approchèrent et se mirent à l'aise. « Tu es officiellement mon héroïne Bella.» Il était aussi grand que son frère et bâti comme quelqu'un qui fait de la musculation avec acharnement. Il avait les cheveux foncés et frisés et des fossettes sur les joues.

« Moi?» Demandai-je surprise.

Il approuva « Edward était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu mon grand frère chercher ses mots et je dois dire que j'ai aimé ça.»

je me senti rougir. Je me m'attendais pas à ce que mon petit discour ai un effet sur lui.

« Ouais, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ait un jour parlé à Edward de cette façon il est complètement perplexe.» Alice ressemblait à une balle rebondissante. « Il n'a même pas voulu nous dire ce qui c'était passé.»

Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement. « Après qu'Edward t'ait demandé de partir, Il s'est approché de moi et ma touché le visage pour qu'il puisse me voir. Après quelques minutes il m'a dit de partir.» Je regardai alors que les yeux d'Alice rétrécissaient et que les poings d'Emmett se crispaient. « J'étas un peu sur les nerfs alors je lui dis ma façon de penser et que s'il voulait avoir une vraie conversation avec moi, il savait où me trouver.» Je soupirai.

« Wow.» Emmett vint vers moi et m'étreignit si fort que je m'attendais à entendre mes os craquer.

« Peux pas respirer.» réussis-je à dire.

Il rit et me relâcha. « Désolé.»

Alice se leva. « Ne t'inquiète pas à propos d'Edward, j'ai moi aussi quelques mots à lui adresser.» Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« S'il-to-plaît ne lui dit rien.» lui dis-je avant qu'elle ne parte. « Ceci est entre lui et moi promets-moi que tu ne lui diras rien.»

Elle regarda en arrière et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle me vis bouder. « D'accord.» grogna-t-elle. « S'il ne revient pas sur le doit chemin, je ne pourrai pas m'enpêcher de le battre.»

Je soupirai, soulagée. « Merci. Qu'est-il arrivé aux yeux d'Edward?» Je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit le leur demander, mais cette question me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il m'avait dis qu'il était aveugle.

« C'est à Edward de te le dire.» Alice regarda Emmett et ils échangèrent un regard entendu. « Ne t'attend pas à beaucoup de sa part pour l'instant, il est très entêté et a une tendance à réagir trop fort.»

« Je peux être tout aussi entêtée, ça rendait mes parents fous.» Je souris. « Alors, dois-je comprendre qu'il a des problèmes avec son comportement?»

Emmett renifla. « C'est un fait. Il essait très fort de ne pas en avoir, mais il n'est pas très bon.» Il semblait amusé par ce constat.

« Euh, peut-il être violent?» savoir qu'il n'avait pas bon caractère ne m'encourageait pas à mieux le connaître.

« Bien sûr que non, notre mèwre nous a mieux éduquer que cela. Edward est un gentleman... la plupart du temps.» m'assura Emmett. « Jamais il ne frapperait une femme.»

Un baillement involontaire s'échappa de ma bouche.

Tous deux rirent doucement.« C'est l'heure pour les américains d'aller au lit. Nous reviendrons te voir demain.» Alice m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Mais Ali.» se plaignit Emmett.

« Ne commence pas.» Elle le pointa en signe d'avertissement. « Va voir ta femme.» Rit-elle en le poussant vers la porte. C'était très amusant de regarder une petite femme comme Alice pousser un homme bâti comme Emmett vers la sortie. « Bonne nuit Bella.» Elle éteignit les lumières.

Je les saluai « Bonne nuit.» Je réussis à me faufiler en-dessous des couvertures et essayai de me mettre à l'aise.

Le matin vint beaucoup trop vite à mon goût et j'étais encore épuisée lorsque je me réveillai. De mauvaise grâce, je me fis un chemin jusqu'au bord de mon lit et mon pied se pris dans l'un des draps ce qui fit que je trébuchai et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le plancher.

Quelle merveilleuse manière de se réveiller. Je savais que j'allais avoir un bleu, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas je me relevai et traversai ma chambre prudemment en me frottant le dos.

Je m'étais à peine rendue aux escaliers, que je faillis foncer dans quelqu'un. Une paire de mains surgit et m'attrapa par la taille. Je levai les yeux et vis Edward.

« Bella?» me demanda-t-il avec sa voix de velours.

« Yes.» repondis-je, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

Il acquiesça. « Bien, je crois que nous vons besoins de parler. Es-ce que ça te dérangerais de venir dans ma chambre?»

Je réussis à articuler un oui et la prochaine chose d'ont j'avais conscience, c'est que nous nous rendions à la chambre d'Edward.

Nous restâmes tous deux silencieux, et cela m'allais parfaitement.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à sa chambre, Edward me pria me m'asseoir et lui-même s'assit en face de moi. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, il tortilla ses doigts jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il s'éclaircisse la gorge. « Bella, je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi grossier hier, je n'aurais jamis du te parler de cette façon et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.»

J'étais complètement perdue, de la manière qu'Alice et Emmett m'avaient parlé, je croyait qu'il était tout bonnement impossible de recevoir des excuses de sa part. J'essayai de reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même et lorsque je parlai, ma voix était calme. « Je te pardonne.»

À mes mots, il sembla se relaxer « Nos pères ont conlu un marché et je vais l'honoré, mais je veux que tu sache que je n'attend rien de ta part.» Sa voix douce me coffondit au même moment qu'il m'addressait ces paroles.

« Excuses-moi?» Je secouai la tête.

Edward réajusta ses lunettes fumées. « Bella, mon monde est un monde de noirceur, c'est ainsi depuis des années et c'est quelque chose à laquelle je me suis habitué. Les gens vont s'attendre à me voir règner lorsque le temps viendra, même si je suis incapable de voir.»

Je me mordis la lèvre et attendis la suite.

Il tendit la main et m'effleura le visage. « Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je vois que tu n'as aucune envie d'être ici. Alors je veux que tu saches que je n'attend rien de ta part. Ce sera mieux pour nous deux.»

Me donnait-il le gros bout du bâton? Venait-il juste de me conner la permission de ne pas l'aimer ou de n'attendre rien de sa part? J'étais totalement confuse. Quel était le problème de cet homme?

« Alors quoi? Sommairement, nous allons arrêter de nous parler ou essayer de se connaître. Nous allons nous marier dans un mois et ce sera tout?» Je roulai les yeux essayant de ne pas me mettre en colère. « Génial, le rêve de toutes jeunes filles.»

« Bella, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de ma part, j'essais seulement de faire ce qui est le mieux pour nous deux.» Il haussa le ton une pointe d'agaçement dans la voix.

Je me croisai les bras. « Non, tu essais de te cacher. Et ce je suis incapable de m'imaginer c'est de quoi as-tu si peur que tu ne laisse ni moi ni personne d'autre le voir, Edward.» je sentais la colère monter en moi.« Tu n'aimes peut-être pas ça, mais je suis ici et tu auras affaire à moi tôt ou tard.»

Même avec ses yeux aveugle j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me transpercer et aller lire mon âme. Ses mots me firent frissonner.

« Touché Bella, tu devrais suivre ton propre conseil.» Dit Edward avec un rire sans humour.

« que veux-tu dire?» Il commençait à m'aggacer sérieusement.

« Je veux dire que je ne suis pas le seul à essayer de me cacher.» Même avec ses yeux aveugles j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me transpercer et aller lire mon âme. Ses mots me firent frissonner.

« Tu ne sais rien sur moi.» je secouai la tête de plus en plus en colère. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'en souçis. C'est évident que tu ne veux rien savoir de moi et être ici n'est pas dans la liste de choses que j'aime. Alors d'accord, aucune attente de n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Nous remplirons notre devoir et ce sera tout.» je me préparai à partir.

Il se releva. « Bella.»

« Bonne journée votre majesté.» Je quittai sa chambre.

Ce fut, de loin, le matin le plus étrange de mon existence.


	3. Introduction au public

**Note: Désolée de ne pas avoir mis ce chapitre plus tôt, j'ai eu une longue semaine et je n'ai jamais trouver le temps de m'asseoir et d'écrire.**

Chapitre 3

Introduction au public

« Bon matin mademoiselle.» Me dit Amber alors qu'elle apportait mon petit-déjeuner. « J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.»

Je lui sourit tristement. « je ressens encore les effets du décalage horaire, mais sinon j'ai assez bien dormi, merci.»

« J'espère que vous apprécierez votre petit déjeuner mademoiselle. Le Roi et la Reine aimeraient vous parler dans une heure.» Ses cheveux noirs et courts étaient placés derrière ses oreilles et elle avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le plancher.

« Oh, merci Amber.» Être attendue et avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de moi m'était totalement nouveau et extrêmement étrange. Durant à peu près toute ma vie, j'avais du prendre soin de moi-même. Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être la seule adulte de la maison.

Mon petit-déjeuner était merveilleux et j'étais certaine que si je ne faisais pas attention, je deviendrais très gâtée à cause de tous les traitement qu'ils me donnaient. Je ne sentais pas que je le méritais et n'avais pas l'intention de m'y attacher.

Lorsque je finis, j'allai prendre une douche et m'habillai en choisissant quelque chose qui me semblait convenable. Alors que je sortais du placard, je fus saluée par Lauren et sa moquerie extraordinaire, génial quel chose agréable à endurer en ce beau matin.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous amener voir le Roi et la Reine.» Elle n'attendit même pas de voir si j'étais prête. Elle quitta la chambre et commença à marcher.

La rattrapant, j'essayai de regarder autour de moi alors que je marchais. Fait assez surprenant pour un palace, tout était clair et ouvert, ça avait presque l'air normal, excepté des quelques costumes et armures d'époque près de la salle du trône.

Nous passâmes dans un couloir où tous les portraits de la famille Cullen étaient affichés. Ils étaient tous si beaux et élégant et je me sentais grossière et exclue . L'une des peintures représentait la famille Cullen, ils étaient tous si différents et pourtant si semblables.

Lorsque je regardai le portrait de Carlisle et d'Esmée, j'eus du mal à croire que deux personnes aussi belles puisses être si chanceuses. Ils semblaient s'aimer énormément, même sur la peinture, Ils avaient trois merveilleux enfants et la royauté de semblaient, ni leur monter à la tête, ni leur peser sur les épaules.

La prochaine représentait Edward seul. Un tableau ne pouvait pas rendre justice à ses traits magnifiques et à ses cheveux en bataille. Ses yeux étaient verts. Pas seulement vert, un Émeraude clair et profond qui me ramollissait les genoux. D'un regard, je pus cependant vois quelque chose qui me serra l'estomac. De la douleur, une douleur profonde qui me brisa le coeur.

Je secouai la tête pour éclaircir mes pensées, je n'allais pas me permettre de faire ça.

Emmett et une femme que j'assumai être Rosalie étaient sur la prochaine peinture. Elle était la beauté elle-même, avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus perçants et un corps qui ferait sentir à n'importe quelle fille qu'elle est moche et sans intérêt

Le dernier représentait Alice. Elle était si mignonne et pleine d'énergie. Son sourire illuminait le portrait et accentuait sa petite silhouette. Je me dis que Jasper allait être rajouté après leur mariage.

Lorsque finalement nous arrivâmes à destination, Lauren fit la révérence. « Votre majesté, mademoiselle Bella Swan.»

« Merci Lauren.» Carlisle lui sourit et dirigea son attention sur moi. « Je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir présentées plus tôt, mais je trouvais que tu avais déjà assez de choses avec lesquelles t'habituer pour l'instant. Bella, je te présente ma femme Esmée.» Il me désigna la femme aux cheveux cuivrés que je n'avais vu que de loin. Elle ressemblait à un mannequin des années 1920-1930, une beauté classique, naturelle et délicate.

« Je suis si heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer Bella.» Elle me pris maternellement dans es bras et je me sentie aussitôt la bienvenue.

Me mordant la lèvre lorsqu'elle me relâcha, j'acquiesçai. « Moi aussi.»

Selon les meubles qui étaient dans la pièce, je déduisis que nous étions dans un boudoir ou dans un salon. Je n'étais pas certaine. « S'il te plaît, vient te joindre à nous pour quelques minutes.» Me dit Esmée en me montrant l'un des sofas et nous allâmes nous asseoir.

J'attendis qu'il se soient assis avant de moi-même m'asseoir. Question de politesse. Nous restâmes en silence pour ce qui me sembla être des heures, mais qui n'était pas plus que quelques minutes. Finalement, Esmée me sourit avec un air encourageant et brisa le silence. « Alors Bella, je suis sûre que tu te demandes pourquoi nous t'avons convoquée ici, donc allons-y, commençons.»

« D'accord.» Dis-je, méfiante.

« Dû à qui nous sommes et à notre statut dans la société,» commença Esmée, « la presse a tendance à être une présence constante. Ils peuvent être brutaux et attendent seulement une histoire juteuse pour faire la Une des journaux à potins.»

Carlisle continua gentiment. C'est étonnant à quel point, même s'ils sont roi et reine, je me sentais complètement à l'aise en leur compagnie. « Nous voulons seulement te dire de te préparer pour ce qui est à venir.» m'assura-t-il, très confiant. « Pour te protéger de tout ce que la presse pourrait inventer, nous avons décider de te présenter à la presse sous nos conditions.»

je restai assise, abasourdie. Présentée à la presse? Je pouvais à peine marcher sur une surface plane sans trébucher. Le plancher et moi avions une relation très forte, vu que je passe la moitié de mon temps à lui tomber dessus. Et ils espéraient que j'aille devant plusieurs journalistes et ne pas les embarrasser.

Bonne chance. Être le centre de l'attention n'était pas vraiment la chose que j'aimais le plus. En fait, je détestais ça. Ma figure devenait généralement rouge vif et j'avais envie de pleurer.

« Êtes-vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée?» je ne voulais pas être grossière, mais ils devaient savoir les risques qui étaient en jeu.« je ne suis pas très douée pour être en public, spécialement quand toute l'attention est dirigée sur moi.» Je me sentais déjà nerveuse.

Esmée fit un mouvement vague de la main, me faisant taire.« ne t'inquiète pas, Edward sera avec toi. Ce sera lui qui parlera et qui répondra aux questions des journalistes. Ils vont vouloir quelques photographies et tant que tu peux poser devant une caméra, tout ira bien.» Elle me pris la main eet la frotta pour me rassurer.

« Euh... je crois que je vais pouvoir y arriver.» Mais qui essayai-je de convaincre? Me connaissant, j'allais sûrement de la scène et emmener la moitié de la garde royale avec moi.

« Parfait.» Esmée était rayonnante. « Jessica, notre agent de presse, sera ici plus tard aujourd'hui et elle va te préparer pour la conférence. Si tu a une question quelconque sur ton habillement, je sais qu'Alice sera plus qu'heureuse de t'aider.»

j'acquiesçai, « je tiens seulement à vous dire que vous avez été tous deux extraordinaires avec moi. Je ne suis pas encore sûre qu'elle est mon opinion sur ma place ici, mais je ne me suis jamais autant sentie la bienvenue à nulle part ailleurs.»

Esmée sourit et appuya rapidement sa joue contre la mienne. « C'est un plaisir pour nous ma chérie, de toutes façons, j'ai le sentiment que tu sera quelqu'un de bien pour mon fils.»

Pourquoi tout le monde s'entêtait-il à dire ça? Je ne le saurai probablement jamais, car Edward, a péniblement mis au clair qu'il ne voulait pas apprendre à me connaître. Il ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie et j'étais plus qu'heureuse d'être certaine qu'il en soit ainsi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'être avec Jacob, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me réchauffe.

Il me manquait tellement.

Et voilà, au moment où j'entrai dan ma chambre, je composai le numéro de Jacob. Je me dis qu'il devait attendre que je l'appelle de toutes manières. Je me fin un chemin dans ma chambre et trouvais mon téléphone cellulaire. Je me couchai sur le lit et composai son numéro.

Il répondit après la troisième sonnerie, et sa voix rauque et profonde me donna des frissons. « Hé Bells, te me manque tellement.» « moi aussi tu me manque.» je me sentie sourire malgré moi. « J'ai l'impression d'être dans un tout autre univers ici.» « trébuchée dans quelque chose pour l'instant?»

espèce de bâtard, stupide et suffisant. « Actuellement, je suis tombée de mon lit ce matin. Je suis entrée brutalement avec le plancher et tout le reste.» « Ah là là, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir manquer ça.» Dit-il en riant.

« je devrais me filmer la prochaine fois, comme ça tu pourrais en profiter pour les années à venir.»

Je détestais ça lorsqu'il riait de ma maladresse.

« Se serait tellement génial Bella.» Il rit.

Je grognai « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te mettre de la graisse partout sur le corps et te frapper avec l'un de tes outils?»

« Ça c'est ma Bella.» Il continua de ricaner. Je pouvais me l'imaginer se passant la main dans ses longs cheveux alors que ses yeux noirs brillait de joie.

« Même si tu est en triple idiot, je voulais seulement entendre le son de ta voix. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai être heureuse sans mon soleil.»

Jacob était si chaud et immense, il était mon petit soleil personnel et je me suis toujours sentie en sécurité avec lui. Il me rendait tellement heureuse, même si il aimait me taper sur les nerfs. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour survivre ici sans toi non plus Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie.»

« Je devrais y aller avant que tu me fasse pleurer. Bye Jake.» ma voix devint plus douce, je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir.

« Bye Bells,» dit-il, avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

Mes yeux ses remplir de larmes alors que je fermais mon téléphone. Comment Charlie avait-il pû me faire ça? Je n'avais jamais été loin de Jacob depuis que nous nous étions rencontrer. Nous faisions tout ensemble et maintenant j'étais à des milliers de kilomètre de lui.

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle.» Amber était dans le cadre de porte. Elle avait toujours l'air gêné peut importait le moment où elle venait dans ma chambre, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'était pas toujours comme ça. « Le prince Edward est venu vous voir.»

J'essuyai les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber de mes yeux et me levai.« D'accord.»

Elle inclina la tête et recula. Edward apparu dans l'encadrement et Amber l'aida à entrer, ses mains touchant ses bras très légèrement. Elle le regarda avec adoration alors qu'elle l'aidait à entrer dans ma chambre.

Bien sûr, qui n'a pas le béguin pour le prince héritier.

« Merci Amber.» Edward acquiesça dans sa direction.

Nous ne nous dîmes rien pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne voulant être le premier à parler. Éventuellement, Edward, se décida à parler. « Pouvons-nous parler?»

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas apprendre à me connaître.» j'avais parler plus dûrement que je l'avais voulu.

Il avait une expression amusée, peinte sur son visage. « Je n'ai pas dis que je ne voulais pas, mais qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux si nous ne nous attachions pas à l'autre.»

« tu es la personne la plus frustrante que je connaisse. » Je sentais la colère monter en moi, ce qui voulais dire des larmes. « Est-ce que tu es resté debout toute la nuit à comploter seulement pour me confondre? »

« Apprendre à nous connaître ne ferait que compliquer les choses pour toi. Crois-moi Bella; tu ne veux pas apprendre à me connaître. » Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être si sinistre et froid?

Je soupirai profondément, frustrée. « Oh, si tu savais à quel point tu as raison Edward, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi? »

« Ça dépends en quoi cela consiste ma chérie. » Stupides expressions britanniques.

« S'il-te-plaît décides ce que tu veux vraiment. Si tu ne veux pas apprendre à me connaître, d'accord, mais reste sur ta position. » Je détestais avoir l'air vulnérable. « Me faire venir à ta chambre et ensuite venir à la mienne ne m'aide pas vraiment à éclaircir la situation. »

Edward sembla prendre mon opinion en considération. « Tu as raison Bella, et je m'en excuse. Et si je te laissais savoir mon choix à la conférence de presse? Jessica sera ici plus tard aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais, tes parents m'en ont informé. » Je me regardai les doigts. « Je crois que si tu peux vivre avec ce compromis, je peux aussi. » Je voulais seulement qu'il s'en aille, il me rendait extrêmement nerveuse tellement il était beau et je me sentais plus qu'inférieure lorsque j'étais avec lui.

J'aurais juré que cet homme était bipolaire ou avait plusieurs personnalités ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Je ne pouvais plus le suivre dans ses changements d'humeurs constants.

« Ah, je t'ai enfin trouvé Edward. » la voix d'Emmett se répercuta sur les murs de ma chambre, les faisant trembler.

Je souris, « Au revoir Edward. »

« Nous reparlerons plus tard. » me dit-il alors qu'il prenait le bras qu'Emmett lui tendait. « Si tu penses seulement à faire des choses idiotes derrière mon dos Em, je te jures que tu vas le regretter. » l'avertit-t-il

« Comme le dit l'aveugle. Allons-y grand-frère. »

Je me surpris à rire.

C'était plaisant de voir que même s'il ne pouvait pas voir, Edward ne laissait pas cela l'affecter, Spécialement lorsque cela concernait son armoire à glace de petit-frère. Et Emmett ne l'agaçait pas autant qu'il le ferait si Edward n'était pas aveugle.

Lorsque tout le monde fut partit de ma chambre, je cherchai mes livres et pris ma fidèle copie _d'Orgueil et Préjugés. _Pour être certaine que j'étais seule, j'allai dans le petit centre d'achat qui me servais de garde-robes et m'assis à côté du mur où étaient rangés tous mes chandails. Je dépliai une couverture et m'assis dessus.

Je fus vite transportée dans un monde chevaleresque et de mésentente, ne prêtant pas attention au monde qui m'entourait. J'entendis à peine que quelqu'un m'appelai.

« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle Bella, où êtes-vous? »

« Oh, euh, je suis ici Amber. » je me relevai en essayant de ne pas trébucher.

« Venez avec moi mademoiselle. Jessica est ici et le reste de la famille vous attends. »

Je pris une grande respiration et expirai lentement. J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans la cage du lion sans préparation en sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en sortir, je suivi Amber.

**Ah là là... je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir mis à jour plus tôt. Je fais un voyage humanitaire à Cuba et depuis un mois, c'est activité de financement sur activité de financement et je ne vous parles pas des examens... En tous cas je crois être capable de mettre le prochain chapitre plus vite que celui-ci sur le site à cause des vacances de Noël. J'espère que le chapitre aura valu l'attente.**


	4. Pratiquer une bonne posture

Chapitre 4

Pratiquer une bonne posture

« D'accord, commençons, si vous voulez bien. » Jessica sourit. Elle était plus petite que moi, à peu près 5 pieds et avait d'épais cheveux bouclés. Elle s'assit sur une chaise aux à côté d'Esmée, son dos parfaitement droit.

Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je devais faire, alors je m'assis à droite de Jessica.

« La conférence de Presse est demain et notre but est de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour et je peux voir que nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire. » Elle me regarda un moment, une pointe de jalousie dans le regard.

« Alice et Rose sont prêtes à t'aider pour t'habiller et te maquiller. » Esmée sourit, m'encourageant.

« Comme ce sera ta première apparition, il y a quelques petites choses auxquelles nous devons prêter attention. Ils regarderont tous tes moindre gestes Bella. » Jessica projetait une merveilleuse image d'elle-même, ses insécurité masquées par un mince masque de contentement personnel qui la faisait paraître quelque peu hautaine. « Ils scruteront tout, des expressions de ton visage jusqu'à ton langage du corps. »

Ma tête commençait à tourner submergée par la quantité d'information qu'elles me donnaient.

« Bella, lèves-toi s'il-te-plaît. » Jessica se leva et vint se placer en avant de moi. Elle me regarda encore et encore en faisant de petits ajustements à ma posture pour que j'ai l'air plus droite et plus grande. « tu dois donner l'image aux journaliste que tu es belle et confiante, même si tu es morte de peur à l'intérieur, tu ne dois pas les laisser le voir.

« qu'est-ce que je fais s'il ils me posent une question? Je suis incapable de parler devant autant de personnes. » J'essayais de garder la position dans laquelle elle m'avait mise.

« Edward fera un court discours au sujet de votre rencontre et de vos fiançailles, il te présentera ensuite et répondra à quelques questions des journalistes. » Elle me fit signe de m'asseoir et ajusta ma posture par après.

Je sentais que je commençais à m'hyperventiler.

Jessica continua à faire le tour de ce que je devais savoir pour le point de presse de demain.

La plupart du temps je ne fis acquiescer et dire « oui » aux bons moments. J'écoutai, mais je ne m'impliquai guère dans la conversation. Ce n'étais pas par mauvaise volonté, mais au rythme auquel Jessica allais, j'avais déjà de la difficulté à garder le fil de la conversation.

Ma vie avait été complètement chamboulée en quelques jours. J'étais partie de jours consistant à faire mes devoirs de Biologie et me demander si j'allais être accepter dans un bon collège à des gardes-robes de la grandeur de ma chambre à coucher et de ma salle de bain à la maison et à des conférences de Presse. Tout ça semblait un peu irréel.

Lorsque Jessica finit, j'expirai profondément. C'était enfin terminé. Du moins, pour pour le moment. « La conférence débutera à 9h30 demain matin, ne sois pas en retard. » Elle s'inclina devant Esmée et sans plus un mot, elle quitta la pièce.

« Ne la laisse pas t'effrayer ma chérie. » Esmée me sourit, me rassurant. « Je sais que cela peut te sembler intimidant, mais je sais que tu vas t'en sortir avec brio. Rappelles-toi seulement de respirer. » Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci de me faire si confiance Esmée. » Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. « J'aimerais pouvoir me sentir ainsi, mais me connaissant, je vais probablement me casser la figure avant même d'être sur la scène. »

Esmée rit. « Bella, Edward ne laisserais jamais cela se produire, ce ne fut pas facile pour lui depuis qu'il a perdu sa vue, mais s'il y a une chose que je peux te dire sur lui, c'est qu'il est un vrai gentleman, du moins c'est comme ça que je l'ai élevé. » Son sourire était tellement chaleureux et il rajoutait un éclat à sa beauté. « Est-ce que cela te dérangerais si je te racontais une histoire? » Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes.

Je secouai la tête. « Non, pas du tout. »

« Lorsque qu'Edward avait à peu près sept ans, nous allâmes au mariage d'un des cousins de Carlisle, c'était une cérémonie magnifique et une chance en or de lui montrer le monde et les gens en dehors de notre petit cercle familiale. » Esmée sourit, son accent devint plus triste alors qu'elle continuait. « À la réception, j'amenai Edward vers le couple pour leur présenter nos félicitations et nos voeux de bonheur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir cette expression sur ne visage. »

« Il me regarda étonné et me demanda pourquoi ils avaient l'air si heureux. Alors, je lui expliquai qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils était heureux de pouvoir partager leur amour avec leur amis et leur famille. » Ses yeux semblaient se liquéfier, mais jamais une larme ne tomba.

« Il les regarda de nouveau avec un grand sourire, 'Maman, plus tard je veux trouver une femme qui me fais sentir comme ça et je ferai d'elle ma femme et ma princesse. Je vais attendre mon véritable amour.' me dit-il. » Alors qu'elle parlait, je pouvais voir à quel point elle était fière de son fils.

Je restai bouche bée lorsque je compris tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Edward était désespérément romantique.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne le juge pas trop vite Bella. » Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle me reconduisait vers la porte, m'embrassant sur la joue. « Il est beaucoup plus fragile qu'il ne veut le laisser paraître. »

Je souris. « Merci Esmée. » Je quittai la pièce doucement. Même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre, Edward m'intriguait.

Il était beau et fort. Un prince en plus. Il semblait très têtu, mais il était tourmenté de ne pas pouvoir voir et des répercussions que cela aurait sur son règne.

Lorsque ses doigts avaient touchés mon visage, j'avais senti un courant électrique me traverser. Sa peau pâle était douce contre la mienne et cette odeur. Il y avait un je ne sait quoi dans son odeur, ce n'était pas du parfum ou quelque chose semblable, mais c'était sexy.

Même s'il me faisait ressentir toutes ces sensations, j'étais toujours frustrée au-delà des mots, il me rendait si confuse! Avec tous ces évènements qui arrivaient aussi vite, j'avais besoins d'une quelconque forme de stabilité, ce qui voulait dire que j'aimerais qu'Edward décide si ils voulais que nous nous parlions.

Je doutais que je pourrait avoir un jour des sentiments envers lui, mais si nous étions obligés d'être dans cette situation, ce serait une bonne idée si, au moins, nous étions capable de nous adresser la parole.

Pouvoir parler à Esmée était réconfortant. Elle semblait comprendre mon hésitation lorsque j'en venais à Edward et essayait de m'encourager. Elle était tellement gentille et avait un si grand coeur, elle voulait que je vois ce qui avait de mieux en Edward.

Ce n'était peut-être pas parce qu'il était froid, mais parce qu'il semblait embarrassé par son handicap et qu'il repoussait les autres pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le blesser et qu'il ne puisse pas les blesser en retour.

Je fus soudain submergée pas une vague de tristesse lorsque je réalisai qu'Edward avait probablement été aussi blessé que moi lorsqu'il avait apprit à propos du mariage. Je pouvais seulement qu'espérer qu'Edward veuille apprendre à mieux me connaître après la conférence de presse de demain.

Lorsque je retournai dans ma chambre, Amber m'apporta une note, elle était de la part d'Alice.

_Bella, _

_J'ai déposé les vêtements que je veux que tu portes ce soir sur ton lit. Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie nous joindrons pour souper. Sois dans la salle à manger à 19:30._

_Alice_

Je ris doucement, elle était très certainement une petite elfe très persistante, mais j'avais hâte de rencontrer Jasper et Rosalie alors ce ne serait pas si mal. Je sortie de l'antichambre et allai dans la chambre pour voir quels étaient les vêtements qu'Alice m'avait choisis.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent lorsque je vis ce qu'elle avait choisi. Pour un simple diner avec sa famille, Elle avait pris une tunique verte qui était très décoltée et qui allais surement avantager mon buste. Il y avait avec ce gilet, une mini jupe en jeans sur laquelle j'aurais habituellement froncé les sourcils. Les jupes et moi ne faisions pas bon ménage.

Grognant je décidai tout de même de mettre l'ensemble. Lorsque j'eus fini, je remarquai les chaussures qu'elle voulait que je mette avec les vêtements. Elle avait choisi une paire de talons hauts aiguille et je su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, considérant mon sens de l'équilibre.

Alors, je mis plutôt mes souliers Converses et sortis de la chambre. Ça me pris une moment pour trouver la salle à manger. Il y avait tellement de pièces que je n'avais pas encore vues et je me perdis en peu.

Lorsque j'arrivai, Alice se précipita sur moi avec un petit cri aigu « Oh, tu as l'air... mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis les chaussures que j'avais choisies pour toi? »

« Je peux à peine marcher en ce moment et je voulais me rendre ici en vie, alors j'ai opté pour des souliers un peu moins dangereux. » Lui expliquai-je ne voulant pas me sentir coupable.

Alice ne fit que secouer la tête et m'amena au côté le plus éloigné de la table, où tout le monde était assis. « Bella, je te présente mon fiancé Jasper Whitlock. » Alice le regarda avec adoration.

Jasper était grand, au moins 6'2'', avec des cheveux couleur miel et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Il se leva de manière majestueuse et me tendis sa main. « C'est bien de te rencontrer. »

Je rougis et acquiesçai « Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer. » Je tournai à gauche et faillis rester figée sur place.

La peinture que j'avais vu de Rosalie plutôt ne lui rendait pas du tout justice. Elle était l'image parfaite de la réincarnation de la beauté. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés et son corps de mannequin étaient parfaits, elle ne semblait avoir aucun défaut. En sa présence, je me sentis plus qu'inférieure.

« Bella je te présente la femme d'Emmett, Madame Rosalie. » Me dit Alice.

J'inclinai un peu ma tête et souris, « Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

Rosalie ne fit que me regarder en levant un peu son nez. Elle me jeta un regard meurtrié, mais j'étais trop effrayée pour faire quoi que se soit. « Bien sûr. » Dit-elle finalement.

Nous nous sommes finalement assis et avons commencé à dîner. Je restai silencieuse, heureuse que, pour une fois, l'attention ne soit pas dirigée sur moi. Je me suis dis que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour pratiquer mon étiquette, alors je travaillai sur ma posture et tout ce que je pouvais projeter aux autres.

Finalement, les questions commencèrent. « Alors Bella, est-ce que tu aimes l'Angleterre jusqu'à présent? » me demanda Jasper.

Je souris poliment. « Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de visiter, mais jusqu'ici, j'aime. Ce palace est plus merveilleux que tout ce que j'avais vu auparavant. »

« Ça j'en suis certaine » murmura Rosalie pour elle-même. « Donc Bella, je paris que tu dois être tout excitée de devenir une princesse et de marier un prince. »

Je déposais doucement ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Je trouvais Rosalie extrêmement intimidante, mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire outre mesure. « En fait, c'est probablement la dernière chose que je souhaite. Être sous les projecteurs n'est pas quelque chose qui me met à l'aise, mais je suis sûre que je vais finir par m'y faire. » lui dis-je.

Elle me jeta un autre regard meurtrier, mais heureusement ne me dit rien d'autre.

« Cela fait combien de temps que toi et Alice vous êtes rencontrés? » demandai-je à Jasper.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrer l'an passé au bal du Noël. Nos yeux se sont croisés alors que nous étions de côtés opposés de la scène de danse. » Il glissa doucement un doigt sur la joue d'Alice. « La prochaine chose que je savais c'est que cette petite chose était venue me rejoindre. Je m'inclinai et elle me souris en me disant « Je t'ai attendu durant de longues années ». Je savais qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour moi. » Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et regardant à quel point ils s'aimaient. Je pouvais dire que c'était un relation très profonde que les mots n'étaient pas toujours nécessaires. Ah l'amour.

« Ouais, ouais. Tant que tu gardes tes mains pour toi-même Roméo, nous ça nous va. »Emmett regarda Jasper dans les yeux en faisant semblant d'être menaçant.

« Ignores-le Jazz. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui pensent au sexe comme ces deux ados bourrés d'hormones. » Alice lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue.

Je ris un peu et essuyai les larmes qui c'étaient formées dans mes yeux « C'est tellement agréable de voir une famille si joyeuse, j'étais enfant unique alors mes expériences sont plutôt limitées mon meilleur ami, Jake. »

« Ne sois pas triste Bella, me dis Alice en me serrant la main, tu fais partie de la famille toi va être tannée de nos dans quelques temps. »

Alice et Rosalie se présentèrent dans ma chambre tôt le matin. Lorsque je fini de prendre ma douche, elle se mirent aussitôt au travail me maquillant et me coiffant. À chaque fois que je me plaignais, Alice me souriais et elle fini par me dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de soeur pour faire des choses de filles avec elle alors je ne devrais pas miner son plaisir.

Lorsqu'elles finirent, je m'habillai et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de sortir les rejoindre. Je suivi Alice dans les jardins où la conférence devait avoir lieu.

« Tu vas être Super. » m'assura-t-elle.

J'étais incapable de parler alors j'hochai et regarda mes pieds.

Mon coeur fit un bon lorsque je sentis quelqu'un glisser sa main dans la mienne. Je levai les yeux et vis Edward qui était juste à côté de moi. « Ça sera fini avant que tu rende compte. Tu n'as qu'à me tenir la main et à sourire. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

« D'accord » lui chuchotai-je

Il me serra de nouveau la main pour me rassurer avant de marcher jusqu'à la scène. Il prit une grande respiration et commença à parler. « Bon matin Mesdames et Messieurs des médias. Il est merveilleux en effet de vous avoir ici aujourd'hui comme témoins de notre bonheur. » Le son velouté de sa voix était tellement relaxant et parfaite pour parler en public, c'était épatant de voir à quel point il était à l'aise de parler devant tous ces gens.

« Il est de mon privilège et de mon extrême honneur de vous annoncer que je suis fiancé à mademoiselle Isabella Swan. La date de notre mariage n'a pas encore été décidée, mais nous ferons une annonce officielle lorsque ce sera fait. » Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction un moment puis continua à s'adresser à la foule. « Bella et moi voulons prendre notre temps dans nos fiançailles dans l'espoir de pouvoir en profiter. »

« Nous aimerions que nos vies privées soient respectées après cette annonce. Je suis certain que vous pouvez tous comprendre pourquoi. » Quelques personnes rirent en entendant ce commentaire. « Maintenant, je vais répondre à quelques questions. »

Jessica était à la gauche d'Edward et pointa un homme avec un visage enfantin et des cheveux blonds et courts. « Mike Newton, votre majesté, du London Daily. Comment vous et Miss Swan vous êtes rencontrés? »

« Nos deux familles sont de vieilles amies. Nous nous sommes connus toute notre vie. » Edward était bon avec cette tâche.

« Angela Weber, avec le Barnett and Potters Bar Times, étant le futur roi, la pression était grande pour que vous vous trouviez une femme. Trouvez-vous que Miss Swan soit celle qu'il vous faut? » Angela était une grande femme avec les cheveux longs et bruns et des manières très douces.

Edward, qui n'avait pas arrêter des faire des cercle avec son pouce sur le dos de ma main pour me relaxer, sourit de ce merveilleux sourire en coin. « Je dois admettre que Miss Swan est trop bonne pour moi. Elle est une femme intelligente et elle n'a aucun problème à me remettre à ma place. »

Essayait-il de me faire pleurer? D'où venait tous ces compliments si soudainement? Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était gentil. Oh, il essayait de me faire comprendre qu'il voulait que l'on apprennes à se connaître.

Mon coeur se gonfla.

« Donc, nous avons le temps pour une dernière question. » Annonça Jessica

« Tyler Crowley, avec le London Paper. Miss Swan, avez-vous l'impression d'avoir gagner le gros lot? Marier un membre de la famille royale? » Quelle personne impertinente.

Jessica se plaça devant moi. « Je suis désolée, mais c'est tout le temps que nous avions. Merci mesdames et messieurs et si vous voulez bien me suivre je vous amènerai à l'endroit où vous pourrez photographier le couple. »

Mes joues brulèrent lorsque je pensais que mon visage serait à la une de tous les journaux à potins de Londres.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella. » Les lèvres d'Edward étaient dangereusement près de mon oreille alors que nous étions menés à un site ouvert avec un fontaine. « Je suis avec toi »

Nous fûmes installés devant la fontaine et posâmes pour les caméras. Edward m'installa à sa gauche et fit en sorte que l'on ne voit pas ma main. Étant donné que je n'avais pas de bague, nous ne voulions pas qu'il y ait de rumeur sur la véracité de nos fiançailles.

Il me tenait près de son corps, son incroyable odeur traversant mes narines et faisant en sorte que j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à me concentrer. Une de ses mains me tenais par la taille alors que l'autre tenais ma main sur sa poitrine.

Finalement, alors que les journalistes commençaient à prendre des photos, Edward me donna un baiser sur la joue et un courant électrique parcouru mon corps, me faisant rougir un fois de plus. « Tu as fais cela de superbe manière, plus que quelques minutes et ce sera fini. » Ses lèvres me chatouillaient.

Je hochai de la tête, sachant qu'il allait sentir le mouvement.

Cette homme allait finir par me rendre folle. Il savait parfaitement quoi dire pour me rassurer et me garder calme, en faisant de petits mouvements qui ne faisaient que me rendre encore plus folle de lui. Qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir faire de lui?

Finalement Jessica se mis devant nous et les flashs stoppèrent. « Bon, j'aimerais vous dire merci à tous d'être venus. J'espère que vous avez obtenus se que vous vouliez et que vous avez célébré cet événement avec nous. Encore merci et au nom de la famille royale je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Lorsqu'Edward et moi fûmes finalement reconduits à l'intérieur, je soupirai, soulagée et heureuse d'en avoir fini avec cette conférence. Il chercha sur le mus pendant quelques minutes cherchant quelque chose que je ne pouvait définitivement pas voir. Il finit par ouvrir une porte qui menait dans une pièce secrète.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? » je jouai avec mes doigts alors qu'il ajustait ses lunettes de soleil.

Il soupira en souriant. « Cela veut dire que si cela te conviens, j'aimerais que nous passions plus de temps ensemble pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Tu m'as fait réaliser que je ne t'avais jamais laisser de chance et que j'ai été méchant depuis le début. » Sa main se tendit vers moi en cherchant jusqu'à se qu'il trouve ma joue. « Je ne suis pas un bon ami pour toi, mais je vais être là si tu veux bien de moi. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rougir. « Je compte bien faire ce que tu viens de me dire »

« Est-ce que tu rougis? »demanda-t-il doucement

J'acquiesçai « Comment le sais-tu? »

« Je sens la chaleur de ta peau » Il se tenait vraiment près de moi. « Alors Miss Swan par où aimerais-tu que nous commencions? »

**Allô tout le monde!!! je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu « Updaté » plus vite... que voulez vous, c'était vraiment intense à l'école!!! je veux juste vous dire que je ne vais continuer à écrire cette histoire alors ne vous inquiétez pas si ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien mis à jour.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui mon écris des commentaires, je vous aimes fort!!!**


	5. Les anniversaires sont fait pour pleurer

Chapitre 5

Les anniversaires sont fait pour pleurer

Edward et moi avons tranquillement appris à nous connaître. Le soir, durant le dîner, nous nous posions des questions. Nous alternions à chaque soir et nous avons beaucoup appris l'un sur l'autre.

La seule chose qui continuait à m'agacer était qu'il ne voulait toujours pas me dire comment il avait perdu la vue. Chaque fois que j'essayais de la questionner sur le sujet, il me parlait toujours d'autres choses pour me distraire de mes premières intentions.

Je l'ai laisser faire un temps, me disant que s'il n'était pas près à me parler de se sujet, je ne le forcerais pas. Mais cela devenait de plus ne plus maintenant. Il connaissait toute ma vie jusque dans les détails les plus insignifiant et pourtant il refusait de me parler de l'évènement le plus important de la sienne.

Durant la journée, alors qu'Edward avait des réunions avec son père, je passais on temps à étudier pour mes examens. Esmée s'était organiser pour que je n'aie qu'à réussir mes examens pour pouvoir graduer, alors j'avais décidé d'étudier beaucoup pour être sûre de réussir on année.

Alice, elle, m'enseignait comment être une princesse. Elle m'appris tout, de la manière de s'adresser aux gens du parlement et des autres classes sociales jusqu'à l'étiquette lors d'un bal ou d'un dîner important.

Ma tête tournait sous la quantité d'information qu'elle me donnait, mais j'essayai de tout apprendre en tant que futures références.

Le temps semblait défiler très rapidement tout de même. Mon anniversaire était à la fin de la semaine et un bal aurait lieu en mon honneur. Je fus aussi informée que la cérémonie de mon couronnement serait la semaine prochaine, ce qui voulait dire que j'aillais bientôt être une vraie princesse.

Non seulement le bal allait être pour mon anniversaire, Alice avait aussi décidé que l'occasion servirait de cérémonies de fiançailles pour Edward et moi.

Le matin de mon anniversaire, Alice et moi étions dans les ustensiles, elle voulait s'assurer que je savais l'utilité de chacun d'entre eux. « D'accord, le dernier » elle me montra une petite fourchette

« Fourchette à Crevettes » répondis-je en soupirant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Bella? » Alice déposa la fourchette et se tourna vers moi.

Je m'ennuyais de chez moi, spécialement de Jacob. Nous n'avions jamais été séparés aussi longtemps et il me manquait terriblement. Il m'avait promis qu'aujourd'hui nous allions finir de monter ma moto et qu'il allait me montrer comment la conduire.

Alice me pris la main, me ramenant à la réalité

« Non, euh, ça va, je m'ennuie une peu de chez moi je suppose » Je me forçai à sourire essayant de lui montrer que j'aillais bien. « Allez viens, n'est-ce pas l'heure du petit déjeuner? »

Elle me fit un grand sourire en sautant de sa chaise. « En fait, Edward m'a demandé que je te reconduise. Il veut te parler avant d'aller à sa réunion avec Carlisle. »

J'acquiesçai et laissai Alice m'emmener où Edward m'attendait. Je rougis lorsque je l'aperçu dans l'escalier.

Il portait des pantalons noirs et une chemise blanches dont les premiers boutons étaient détachés. Il avait un manteau noir suspendu à son avant-bras. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre parfait, ses lunettes noires perchées sur sonnez et sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon. « Bella », il me sourit.

Je rougis encore plus. « Bon matin Edward » je hochai la tête dans la direction d'Alice et elle partie

Edward me tendis sa main et son sourire grandit lorsqu'il me sentit s'approcher de lui. « Joyeux anniversaire » me chuchota-t-il avant de me donner un baiser sur la joue. « Je voulais te voir avant la fête de ce soir et te donner un cadeau. »

Je fis une grimace intérieure, ignorant les papillons qui s'étaient formés dans mon estomac quand ses lèvres m'avaient touché. Normalement je détestais le jour de mon anniversaire, car cela m'amenait beaucoup trop d'attention, ce qui était tout aussi embarrassant qu'inutile. « Edward Cullen, tu n'avais pas à m'acheter quoi que ce soit. »

« Crois-moi, ça je devais te l'offrir. » Il rit un peu et sortit une petite boîte noire de sa poche et la placa dans ma paume.

Oh, est-ce que c'était ce que croyais que c'était, oui. Ma bague de fiançailles. J'ouvris la boîte et restai sans voix lorsque je vis la magnifique bague en or blanc, ornée de trois diamants. « Edward » soufflai-je émue. Je me sentais mal d'accepter la bague étant donné que je n'étais même pas certaine de mes sentiments envers lui. Je savais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour moi; il avait été merveilleux pour moi, mais je ne voulait pas qu'un de nous soit blessé.

« Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère » il prit ma main et glissa l'anneau dans mon annulaire gauche, ses main me faisant frissonner. « Et je veux te la donner. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, regardant la bague. « Elle est magnifique Edward » je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et lui donnai un baiser sur la joue, mes mains restant sur sa poitrine. Mes lèvres picotèrent lorsque je reculai.

« Bella! » Dis une voix profonde et un peu enrouée.

Je me tournai dans la direction de la voix et restai bouche bée. « Jacob » ça me pris un instant pour réaliser qu'il était réellement ici. « Jacob! » je dévalai les escaliers, oubliant le fait que je pouvait tomber et me laissai soulever dans les airs. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

« Charlie m'a dit où tu restais alors j'ai décidé de m'envoler voir ma fille favorite » Il riait alors qu'il me faisait tourner. « Mon dieu, Bells, tu m'a tellement manqué » sa poigne de fer me coupa le souffle.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Maintenant, tout est parfait » je réussi à me défaire de ses bras après qu'il m'ait posé par terre. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu es ici Jake. »

« Tu veux rire? Comme si j'aurais manqué ton dix-huitième anniversaire. » Ses longs cheveux noirs formaient une queue de cheval et il semblait avoir grandit depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Soudainement, je me sentie coupable d'avoir laissé Edward derrière. Il devait être inquiet et se demander ce qui se passait. « Donnes-moi une seconde. » je donnai un baiser à Jacob sur la joue et retournai voir Edward qui attendait patiemment dans les escaliers.

Il ne semblait pas fâché. Sa mâchoire n'était pas crispée, les muscles de ses bras et de son cou également, et il avait une expression calme sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée à propos de ça Edward. » Je me sentais tellement embarrassée d'avoir agir aussi grossièrement envers lui. « Je ne voulait pas courir comme ça. »

Edward sourit « C'est correct de toutes manières je dois y aller, alors passes une belle journée avec ton ami et je te vois ce soir. » Il pressa délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front et me chuchota « joyeux anniversaire » une fois de plus avant de partir.

Je rougis et souris alors que l'un de ses gardes l'aidait à descendre les escaliers.

« Wow, je n'aurais jamais crû que prince bec pincé était aveugle, Huh. » Jacob me rejoignis en secouant la tête de dégoût.

« Pourrais-tu être moins sensible, Jake? » lui dis-je fâchée.

Il rit, amusé pas mon humeur. « Bella, il est un riche snob qui a le monde sur le bout des doigts et c'est moi qui est l'insensible? »

« Merci de la visite Jake, tu peux aller reprendre l'autobus maintenant. » Je tournai pour m'en aller.

« Ah, allez Bella » il me retins par le bras. « Tu sais que je fais des blagues. » Il fit mon sourire préféré.

« Jake, les Cullens ont été incroyablement bon envers moi depuis que je suis ici. Tu ne les connais psa et tu ne connais certainement pas Edward. » Je me défis de son étreinte et continuai mon chemin.

Il rit et me rattrapa facilement. « Bella je n'ai pas besoins de les connaître. Ils sont tous les mêmes. » dit-il avec un ton venimeux. « Tu n'es pas comme eux. Toi et moi... Je suis venu ici pour toi Bells, j'avais besoins de te dire...que tu le saches. »

J'ouvris la porte de la salle d'attente de ma suite et marchai à l'intérieur. J'arrêtai lorsque j'étais plus loin dans la pièce. Était-il en train de dire ce que je pensais? Je me retournai pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, regardant dans ses yeux noirs magnifiques, incapable de retenir mon inspiration.

Il m'aimait. Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte? Nous passions pratiquement tout notre temps ensemble, mais je n'avais jamais songé qu'il aurait pu avoir cette sorte de sentiments pour moi.

Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je le rejoignis nerveusement et lui donna un câlin, lui permettant de m'envelopper avec ses grands bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa poitrine et respirai l'odeur merveilleuse qu'était celle de Jacob. Dans cette position, je ne m'étais jamais sentie plus confortable ou en sécurité de toute ma vie. Bien sur que je l'aimai, mais comme un frère ou un ami.

« Bells, je sais que je ne te l'ai pas amené de la bonne manière, mais tu devais savoir, tu sais. » Ses lèvres étaient près de mon oreille, sa voix grave me faisant frissonner.

J'acquiesçai. « Jake, tu sais que je t'aime, tu as toujours été merveilleux pour moi. Je me sens tellement chanceuse de t'avoir dans ma vie, mais je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. »

« C'est correct Bella, je voulais juste que tu saches que tu avais une alternative. » Ses grandes mains chaudes entouraient la taille alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui. Son corps trembla lorsqu'il rit quand je laissai échapper un bâillement involontaire. « Allez, allons nous allonger un instant d'accord? »

Trop fatiguée pour argumenter, je le laissai me conduire jusque dans ma chambre où nous nous serrèrent dans l'immense forteresse qui me servait de lit.

Il me pris dans ses bras, me gardant chaude et en sécurité. Il me parla de tout ce qui c'était passé à La Push depuis mon départ, raconta des aventures idiotes que lui et ses amis, Embry et Quil, avaient vécus. Il m'avait tellement manqué que cela me faisais du bien de l'avoir de nouveau avec moi. Je m'endormis contre son torse et me réveillai un peu lorsqu'il me donna un baiser sur le front et me murmura « Au revoir Bells » un peu plus tard, et je me suis rendormis tout de suite après.

« Ok, Bella, c'est le temps de te préparer pour le bal. » Me dit Alice du fond de mon garde-robes.

Je m'assis encore tout endormie et cherchai Jacob des yeux, ne trouvant qu'une note.

_Bells, _

_Je suis désolé de partir comme ça, mais ce n'ai vraiment pas ma place ici. S'il-te-plaît, ne t'inquiètes-pas pour moi et essaie d'avoir un merveilleux anniversaire. Tu n'as que 18 une fois dans ta vie. Je t'ai laisser un cadeau en-dessous de l'oreiller, ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai fait à la main, donc je n'ai pas dépensé d'argent. Je t'aimes même si tu est terriblement maladroite. Prends soins de toi._

_Jake_

j'essuyai les quelques larmes traîtresses qui descendaient sur mes joues. J'étais triste qu'il soit parti à Washington, nous n'avions presque pas passé de temps ensemble. Mais je suppose que c'était pour le meilleur. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait et cela me fendait le coeur parce que Jake méritait d'être heureux.

Alice sorti sa tête de garde-robes et sourit, ce qui accentua encore plus ses trait de petite fée. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre une petite douche pendant que je sort toutes tes affaires? J'ai laissé tes sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain. » Elle acquiesça et retourna dans le placard.

Je pris le corset et les petites culottes avec moi dans la salle de bain ainsi que la magnifique robe en soie. Une bonne douche chaude semblait parfaite pour relaxer mes muscles tendus. Lorsque j'eus l'eau à la bonne température, je restai en-dessous du jet laissant l'eau me parcourir le corps. Éventuellement, je me lavai les cheveux avec mon shampoing aux fraises préféré et me rinçai.

Lorsque je sortis, je me séchai rapidement et mis mes sous-vêtements.

À mon désespoir, Alice m'attendait dans le garde-robes et se mit à travailler immédiatement. Elle me coiffa les cheveux en un rien de temps et s'assura que tout était parfait avant de passer au maquillage.

« Edward est si heureux de t'avoir avec lui, Bella. » Elle sourit.

Je rougis. « Comment peux-tu en être certaine? »

Elle rit doucement, m'appliquant un légère couche de rouge pour les joues. « J'ai vécu avec Edward toute ma vie. Je le connais mieux qu'il ne se connait lui-même parfois. » elle étendit le rouge et posa le bocal sur le comptoir. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, il sourit le matin, il joue du piano à nouveau, c'est incroyable à quel point il a changé depuis ton arrivé. » Elle me fit signe de me lever.

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose? » lui demandai-je alors qu'elle m'aidait à enfiler la robe de soirée.

« Bien sûr » Elle fini de remonter la fermeture éclaire et fit quelques ajustements mineurs.

Je jouai avec mes doigts pendant un moment avant de parler. « Pourquoi est-ce que Edward ne veut-il pas me parler de la manière dont il a perdu la vue? »

« Edward est très dur envers lui-même. Je crois qu'il a honte de ce qui lui est arrivé » Elle vint en face de moi et sourit. « Ok la fêtée, je m'en vais me préparer on se voit tout à l'heure. » Elle me donna un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

La robe que je portais était bleue minuit. Le haut était bustier et moulant alors que le bas avec plusieurs couches de tissu ce qui lui donnait un effet bouffant. Les chaussures allaient être ma mort, mais elles étaient très belles tout de même. Mes cheveux étaient bouclés, et accrochés sur le dessus de ma tête.

J'étais sur le point de m'asseoir sur mon lit lorsque Lauren entra « Il est l'heure Mademoiselle, le prince vous attend pour que vous puissiez faire votre entrée ensemble. »

Je respirai, et suivi Lauren alors qu'elle m'amenait à Edward. Mon estomac était noué et je ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient les sentiments que je ressentais.

Aussitôt que je l'aperçu, je me calmai. Tout le monde autour se brouilla et je savais que tout irait bien.

Lorsque je fus rendu à sa hauteur, je tendis la main, touchai son avant-bras et rougis lorsque je vis son sourire en coin que j'aime tant

« tu sens incroyablement bon. » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille « Et je suis certain que tu est tellement belle qu'il n'existe pas de mots pour te décrire. »

Mes joues devaient avoir la couleur des tomates cerises, mais ça ne me dérangeais pas « Merci, tu es magnifique. »

Il enroula son bras autour de ma taille. « Es-tu prêtes à entrer? »

« Non » Je secouai ma tête nerveusement.

Edward rit doucement et m'attira contre lui, pressant délicatement ses lèvres sur mon front. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te quitterai pas ne serai-ce qu'une minute. Je te le promets. » Il me donna un autre baiser sur le front et pris ma main dans la sienne.

Je me trouvai à sourire à ses petites marques d'affection. Depuis que nous avions décidé de passer plus de temps ensemble, il avait tout de même décidé d'être très formel. Nous nous touchions brièvement et gardions une certaine distance entre nous deux la plupart du temps.

Aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'il nous permettait d'être affectueux l'un envers l'autre. Mon coeur cognait contre ma cage thoracique à chaque fois que nous nous touchions. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

« Et les Hôtes de cette soirée, son Altesse Royale le Prince Edward et Mademoiselle Isabella. » Nous fûmes annoncés alors que nous entrions dans la salle de bal élégamment décorée.

J'arrêtai de respirer lorsque je vis à la lumière les centre de table fait avec des fleurs et les deux immenses piles de cadeaux parfaitement empilées dans un coin de la pièce.

« Je sais qu'Alice peut dépasser les bornes, mais elle m'a assuré que la salle serait décorée avec goût. Est-ce que cela te plais? » me demanda Edward.

« C'est magnifique, mais c'est beaucoup trop. Les cadeaux ont du coûter une fortune. » Je détestait l'idée que les dépensent de l'argent pour moi, même si ces personnes avaient probablement plus d'argent que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer dans mes rêves les plus fous.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet Bella, la plupart sont des cadeaux de fiançailles pour nous. S'il-te-plait, essais de t'amuser. » me demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai, une pensée me venant à l'esprit que je n'avais même pas considérée. « Personne ne va m'apporter un gâteau gigantesque et me forcer à me lever alors que tout le monde chante Joyeux anniversaire, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non » rit Edward « S'il-te-plait, fait attention »murmura-t-il.

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit, nous firent le tour de la pièce et Edward me présenta aux membres du parlement et aux autres invités présents. Ils avaient l'air tous gentil, mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place. Nous nous sommes même arrêtés voir Carlisle et Esmée pour les remercier pour avoir organiser une si belle soirée. »

Je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée que lorsqu'Edward me guida jusqu'au plancher de danse et m'attira contre lui. Même si je détestais danser, je voulais m'éloigner de tout le monde plus que tout.

Edward pris une de mes mains dans les siennes et les approcha de son coeur. « J'aimerais tant pouvoir te voir ce soir, Bella, tu dois être radieuse.

Je rougis et il rit. Je décidai de prendre un risque et de lui demander ce qui lui était arriver une fois de plus. « Edward, puis-je te demander ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux? »

Son corps se tendit avant qu'il ne réponde « pas ce soir Bella. »

« Tu me dis la même chose à tous les soirs, alors quand? » je reculai pour pouvoir voir son visage.

« Bella, je te demandes de laisser tomber. Je ne veux pas en parler, spécialement pas maintenant. » Sa vois devint dangereuse.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi ainsi et des larmes me remplir les yeux. « Edward, je comprends que ça n'a pas été une chose facile à vivre. Je ne fais que te demander de me faire assez confiance et de me partager ta douleur. » je le suppliait, une chose que je n'aurais jamais accepté de faire auparavant, mais maintenant cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Il arrêta de danser. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes. » Il lâcha mes bras et recula. « Arrêtes de m'en parler, je ne t'en parlerai pas de toutes façons. » Son ton était sérieux, il n'allait pas bouger de sa position.

Mon estomac était noué et tout ce que je voulais, c'était courir et aller me cacher en-dessous de mes oreillers. J'essuyai mes joues trempées de larmes, me foutant que ma voix était enrouée lorsque je parlai finalement à Edward. « D'accord. Profites du reste de la fête parce que je ne suis plus d'humeur à célébrer. »

Sur ces mots, je relevai ma jupe le plus que je pouvais et quittai la salle de balle. Personne n'essaya de me retenir. J'enlevai les chaussures et courus jusqu'à ma chambre, réussissant à peine à contrôler les sanglots qui voulaient franchir mes lèvres.

Quelle Horrible journée

**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre!!! Je vous avais bien dis que j'allais Updater plus vite Non?**

**Maintenant voici un marché... 20 reviews = Un nouveau chapitre... ça vous va?**

**Je vous aimes fort bon été à toutes!! (et aux quelques tous peut-être...)**


	6. Les les larmes peuvent aider à guérir

Chapitre 6

Point de vue d'Edward

**Les larmes peuvent aider à guérir **

Je restai sur le plancher de danse, me sentant complètement inutile, tout à l'intérieur de moi voulait crier et courir, mais j'étais incapable de faire bouger mes jambes. « Merde » murmurai-je. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais fait pleurer ma Bella.

Sortant de la salle, j'entendis deux personnes marcher. C'était mon frère et ma sœur. Super, Juste ce que j'avais besoin.

Me pinçant l'arrête du nez, j'essayai de les ignorer tout en contrôlant ma colère. Alors, je sentis la main d'Emmett refermer son étau sur mon épaule, me poussant sur le côté.

« Bon Dieu Eddie, que s'est-il passé? » me dit-il à l'oreille dans un grondement.

Lirritation était en train de gagner le meilleur de moi. « Bella et moi nous sommes chicanés, même si cela ne te concernes pas. » Je grognai lorsque j'entendis le surnom par lequel il insistait de m'appeler.

Alice mis l'une de ses main sur la mienne. Même se son caractère surexcité m'énervait, la plupart du temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer sa tendre nature. Elle voulait toujours que tout le monde autour d'elle soit heureux. « Et vous vous êtes chicanés à quel sujet? » Nous avions un lien spécial que je n'avais avec personne d'autre. Elle était ma sœur préféré.

Grognant, j'enlevai ma main de mon nez. « Elle m'a demandé comment j'avais perdu la vue, d'accord? »

« Tu ne lui as pas encore dit? Eddie, tu es un idiot. » me marmonna Emmett.

« Dégage » lui dis-je

« Ça n'aide pas Em. » dit Alice, fâchée. J'entendis la claque qu'elle lui donna en arrière de la tête. « Je pense que ce qu'Emmett voulait dire à sa manière, c'est que nous pensions que tu en aurais déjà parler à Bella. » Expliqua Alice.

Je soupirai. « Est-ce que tu dis à tout le monde tes plus grands secrets? Ceux dont tu as le plus honte? » Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre que d'aborder ce sujet n'était pas facile pour moi? Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Aucun d'eux ne me répondis.

« Bon je sais que c'est un sujet sensible pour toi. Nous avons tous vu les conséquences que ça a eu, mais tu dois apprendre à faire confiance à quelqu'un un jour, Edward. » Alice me frotta le dos pour me détendre. « Sinon, qu'elle est la raison de se marier? »

« Bella veut qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre vous deux. » ajouta Emmett. « Elle est venu ici ne connaissant personne et elle doit te faire confiance pour tout ce qui concerne ton avenir. Ce n'est pas facile petit frère, ce ne l'est jamais. » Même s'il était un idiot la plupart du temps, il sauvait quelques perles d'intelligence pour des moments comme celui-ci, alors que je m'y attendais le moins.

« Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Aller la voir maintenant ou attendre à demain matin? » Je jouai avec mes cheveux, une habitude que j'avais lorsque que j'étais nerveux.

Alice sautait pratiquement tellement elle était excitée, et je n,avais pas besoins de la voir pour savoir qu'elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. « Vas la voir maintenant, nous allons te couvrir. »

« Mon fils, que s'est-il passé avec Bella? » Carlisle nous rejoignis. Esmée l'accompagnait, son doux parfum remplissant l'air.

« Nous avons eu une petite mésentente, je vais m'en occuper. » Lui expliquai-je, ne ressentant pas le besoins de lui donner trop de détails.

Carlisle acquiesça et Esmée me donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Où est Ben? » Il était mon garde favoris, il fut promu à mon service il y a quelques mois et nous nous entendons très bien depuis.

Il eut un bruit de vêtement et je sentis un corps s'approcher de moi par derrière. « Je suis ici votre majesté. »

« Edward Ben. Appelles-moi Edward. » je souris. « Amènes-moi à la chambre de Bella. »

« Bien sûr Edward. » Il me laissa prendre son bras et me guida hors de la salle de bal. « est-ce que tout va bien? » Il n'était pas très curieux et je lui en remerciais

Je soupirai, irrité d'en être venu à ce sujet. « Seulement un mal entendu c'est tout. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous arrêtâmes. « Nous y sommes. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre votre majesté? »

« Non merci. » Je souris et attendis le moment où je ne pouvais plus entendre ses pas pour cogner.

Personne ne répondis, mais je finis par entendre un « Entrez » étouffé.

Mon cœur se brisa lorsque j'ouvris la porte. Je me promis de faire tout ce qui serait en mon pouvoir pour ne plus jamais entendre sa voix sonner de cette manière dans le futur. Doucement, je me rendis à son lit où j'entendis ses sanglots étouffés. « C'est moi Bella ».

Elle ne dit rien et ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose.

Je trouvai le côté gauche de son lit et grimpai dessus. Je glissai ma main sur le lit jusqu'à ce que je trouve le tissu de sa robe et ses cheveux soyeux. « Bella, parler de ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas facile pour moi. Le jour où j'ai découvert que je n'allais plus jamais voir, j'ai jurer de ne plus jamais en parler. » j'essayai de garder ma voix la plus douce possible

Je la sentis bouger, le son du tissu que l'on frotte. Elle vint s'asseoir sur ma cuisse et enfouie sa tête dans ma poitrine s'accrochant à moi de toute ses forces et l'odeur de fraises rempli mes narines de la plus merveilleuse manière. Son corps continuait de trembler alors qu'elle sanglotait. « Je...je voulais juste m-mieux te com-comprendre. » Réussit-elle à dire.

« Je sais mon amour. » lui murmurai-je

« Tu peux me faire confiance, Edward. » Sa voix était si faible.

Avec sa tête coincée en dessous de mon menton et son corps collé contre le mien, je soupirai et commençai. « J'avais dix ans lorsque c'est arrivé. Emmett et moi étions à l'école. » Je faisais des ronds sur son bras pour essayer de calmer les sanglots qui lui traversait le corps.

Elle renifla

« Étant donné que j'étais un prince, j'étais très prétentieux sur le fait que je pouvais avoir toutes sortes de privilèges et j'avais besoin de m'en vanter. James un autre élève de mon année aimait se vanter lui aussi et nous avions une sorte de rivalité entre nous. Nous nous faisions des défis sur tout. » J'étais tellement embarrassé de lui raconté mon histoire. Je savais que dès que j'aurais fini, elle ne voudrait plus me parler.

Je senti Bella bouger, lever sa main et la mettre doucement sur ma joue. Elle me caressa la peau, le mouvement m'encourageant à continuer.

« Nos petites compétitions devenaient ridicules. Au début c'était celui qui aurait les meilleurs notes ou celui qui aurait le plus d'amis, mais il commença à les rendre plus dangereuses. Nous nous sommes introduits dans le bureau du directeur et avons voler quelque chose ou nous faisions des graffitis sur les murs de l'école. Lorsque l'un des défis impliquait l'école pour filles où Alice allait, j'ai réalisé que les choses étaient allées trop loin. »

« J'étais finalement près à tout abandonner. Risquer mon bien-être était une chose, mais je refusais de faire du mal à quelqu'un de ma famille ou à une personne innocente. Mais James n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me tenter et un jour, il fit une remarque qui me mis en colère noire et nous nous battîmes. » Je laissai tomber ma tête honteux.

« Je savais que James avait un sale caractère, mais je croyais que j'étais capable de le prendre. La bataille prit une tournure meurtrière lorsque James commença à cogner ma tête contre le sol. Je ne doute pas que je serais mort si Emmett n'était pas arrivé à ce moment. Il l'emmena loin de moi et l'immobilisa jusqu'à ce que le directeur arrive.

Je fus immédiatement emmener à l'hôpital. Je ne me souvient plus de grand chose après être arrivé, juste beaucoup de bruit et des lumières blanches. Après que j'aie passé plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, le docteur découvrit une hémorragie cérébrale qui affectait ma vue et plusieurs autres choses.

Plus tard, ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait qu'ils enlèvent le nerf optique pour pouvoir arrêter l'hémorragie, m'enlevant la vue. » Je tressaillis lorsque je me souvint ce qui s'était passé.

Elle inhala rapidement.

« Ma famille essaya de me rassurer, me disant que tout irait bien. Que j'allais pouvoir vivre normalement et que j'allais pouvoir continuer à m'occuper de mes devoirs comme avant, mais je savais que ce n'était que des paroles. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir un règne comme mon père. » Je soupirai.

Soudain, je senti les lèvres de Bella sur ma joue.

« Bella, j'ai laissé ma stupide fierté prendre le dessus et non seulement risquer ma vie, mais la manière que je vais être vu en tant que dirigeant et en tant qu'homme. » je détournai mon visage. « J'étais un monstre, je ne pensais qu'à moi-même et non aux conséquences que pourrais avoir mes actions. »

« Oh Edward, » Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains. « Tu n'es pas un monstre. »

Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi elle disait ça. N'avait-elle pas entendu ce que je venait de lui raconter? « Bella, je suis certain que tu veux croire ça, mais je sais ce que je suis. Ce que j'ai fais. Je suis seulement la moitié de l'homme que j'aurais pu être à cause de mon handicap. »

Elle grogna à mon petit discours. « Arrêtes ça immédiatement Edward Cullen est-ce que c'est compris? » Me dit-elle dans un doux grognement attendant ma réponse. « Tu as été si attentionné et gentil envers moi. Quel sorte de monstre ferais ça? Tu m'as tellement surprise. »

Je ris sombrement « Comment ça? »

Elle enfouie son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Ses douces joues étaient plus chaude qu'à l'ordinaire. « Venir ici n'était pas exactement mon idée. Je ne voulais pas m'ouvrir à toi ou commencer à me préoccuper de toi, mais je l'ai fait. Tu es un home tellement incroyable. Je peux voir voir à quel point ta famille t'aime Edward. »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle avait commencer à enlever mes lunettes de soleil. « Attends, ne fais pas ça. » J'essayai de l'arrêter.

Bella parla doucement « Je veux voir tes yeux, ça ne me dérange pas. » m'assura-t-elle

J'acquiesçai alors qu'elle finissait de les enlever. « Ça dérange la plupart des gens de savoir que je les fixes, mais que je ne peux pas les voir. »

« Edward, j'aimerais tant que tu puisses te voir de la manière que moi et ta famille te voyons. Tu es un homme merveilleux. » Sa petite main vint caresser ma joue une fois de plus, essuyant les larmes que je n,avait même pas réalisé avoir verser et je me sentis relaxer sous son toucher. Elle appuya son visage contre le mien et nos larmes se mélangèrent. « Merci d'avoir partagé tout ça avec moi Edward. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. »

« Merci de m'avoir écouté. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé tout à l'heure. »

Elle frappa mon épaule. « Ouais, bonne synchro en passant. Spécialement durant une journée où je déteste être le centre de l'attention, je devrais être furieuse après toi. »

« S'il-te-plaît, pardonnes-moi, je te présente les plus humbles excuses. » Je pris sa main qui était sur ma joue et la porta à la bouche, lui baisant doucement le dos de celle-ci.

« J'accepte tes excuses. » chuchota-t-elle. « Devons-nous retourner à la fête? »

Riant un peu, j'acquiesçai « Pas pour longtemps, je te le promets. » je l'entendais chercher alors qu'elle se promenait dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Edward, mon mascara a coulé, j'ai l'air d'un raton laveur. » marmonna-t-elle

Je trouvai ses mains et les pris dans les miennes. « Bella, tu es la plus belle femme ici. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir? » Sa voix était douce douce et timide.

« Bella. » j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et l'approchai de moi. « Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour savoir que tu est belle. Tu as un cœur pur, tu as de la compassion et tu réussis à m'endurer. » J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête. « Le premier jour que tu as été ici, lorsque tu m'as laissé te ''voir'', je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de précieux. »

Elle soupira. « Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Non Bella, c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. » je secouai la tête en baisant son front. « En Plus, tu sens tellement bon, C'en est presqu'un péché. »

Elle éclata de rire. C'était pour moi la plus belle des musiques.

« Il commence à se faire tard, alors nous ne serons pas obligés de rester en bas plus d'une heure. » les gens devaient commencer à partir en ce moment, en tout cas, je pouvais toujours l'espérer

« D'accord » grogna-t-elle. Elle prit ma main et nous retournâmes à la salle de bal.

« Ça ne devrait pas être trop pire. » dis-je pour la rassurer. « Le pire est passé. » Devoir assisté à toutes ces fêtes officielles me lassais aussi alors je comprenais parfaitement sa rétissance.

Une fois rendu dans la salle, nous nous retrouvâmes entourés de personnes.

Bella géra le tout avec grâce elle ne me lâcha pas la main du reste de la soirée, pas que je voulais quelle le fasse.

Le fait qu'elle me touche me réconfortait. J'aimais la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Juste le fait qu'elle soit près de moi me donnais de la difficulté à me contrôler. Je voulais lus que tout pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras pour l'éternité.

Le fait qu'elle m'ait pardonné ma stupidité antérieure tenait du miracle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça surtout après que je lui ai expliquer pour mes yeux. Elle me surprenait à chaque fois, ne faisant jamais ce que je m'attendais. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un ange pareil?

**Alors voilà tout le monde!!! j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre!**

**J'ai été étonnée de voir qu'il y avait gens qui trouvaient que je faisais du chantage pour avoir 20 reviews. Il y a des gens qui m'ont aussi écrit que si je vouslas plus de reviews, de faire moins de fautes et de mieux écrire. Alors je crois que je vais m'expliquer parce que ça m'a vraiment peiné autant que ça m'a mis en colère alors pour ceux qui trouvaient que j'en demandais beaucoup avec 20 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, je dois vous informer que j'ai au-dessus de 10 000 clics pour cette histoire alors je crois que c'est raisonnable de demander 20 reviews pour un chapitre. Aussi pour ceux qui trouve que je fais des fautes eh bien oui c'est normal que je fasses des fautes! J'ai 15 ans et je n'ai pas de Beta. J'ai déjà demandé que vous me disiez si j'avais des fautes et o****ù****. **

**Bon maintenant que je me suis un peu défoulé, je veux vous dire que malgré quelques exceptions, la plupart vous m'avez écrit des reviews super et qu'ils m'ont tous fait chaud au cœur.**

**Je vous aimes fort!!! **


End file.
